In an automated system data is usually transmitted between a wide variety of automation components in the system. The automation components can, for example, be stored programmable controllers, numerical controllers, field bus components of a decentralized peripheral or field devices. The data, for example identification information, which is permanently stored on the respective automation component, or parameterization data and operating data, are usually transmitted via a direct, electrical connection, for example Profibus or Ethernet.
Alternatively a mobile operating terminal can read out the data from an automation component via a wireless communication connection, for example a WLAN, Bluetooth or ZigBee connection. However, each automation component must comprise a communication module for this purpose, via which such a connection to a mobile operating terminal may be achieved. Wireless communication connections, such as WLAN or Bluetooth, are generally known. In this case a connection is generally established according to what is known as the “discover principle”. Here each component that is capable of communication sends what is referred to as a broadcast signal, via which this component can be discovered by another component that is capable of communication. A user can therefore search the surroundings for components that are capable of communication and have these displayed. If required, a connection can then be established with one of the displayed components.